1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a friction clutch/flywheel assembly for a drive train of a motor vehicle. In a drive train of a motor vehicle, there can typically be an engine for generating mechanical power, wheels for receiving the mechanical power to drive the motor vehicle, a drive shaft assembly for transferring the mechanical power to the wheels, a transmission for varying a gearing ratio between the engine and wheels, and a friction clutch/flywheel assembly for permitting the engine to be engaged and disengaged from the transmission. The flywheel is also typically provided with an external toothing for being engaged by a starter motor for starting the engine. In friction clutch/flywheel assemblies, the flywheel typically has a predetermined diametral area which is designed for the mounting of a preferably cylindrical wall of a clutch housing thereon. The mounting can preferably be non-rotational and secured against axial movements.
2. Background Information
German Patent No. 38 02 955 A1 discloses a friction clutch with a flywheel, wherein the flywheel is designed in the circumferential area for the mounting of a preferably cylindrical wall of a clutch housing. This mounting is non-rotational and secured against axial movements. For this purpose, the flywheel, on its side facing away from the clutch housing, has an encircling notch which runs in the circumferential direction. Lugs located on the exposed end of the cylindrical wall of the clutch housing can be engaged in this notch. In addition, the flywheel is also provided along its circumference with a number of threaded holes, into which screws which traverse corresponding openings in the cylindrical wall of the clutch housing can be tightened.
Since on one hand, there is the recess and a number of threaded holes on the flywheel, and on the other hand, the lugs and a number of openings on the clutch housing, the flywheel and the clutch housing can be very expensive to manufacture. Moreover, on account of the need to tighten the screws, the two elements are also quite expensive to assemble.